Radio Joke
by Jouichirou
Summary: funny song-fic. beybladers sing, and other bladers prank the singers. kai pranked rei, kevin pranked oliver, ian pranked michel, joseph pranked ozuma, tyson pranked bryan, miriam pranked mariah and kai pranked tyson. R&R to see what happens next!
1. Kai's Radio Joke!

Kai was upstairs polishing dranzer when he heard faint singing. He went downstairs and quickly found the source.   
  
%$%$%$  
  
Rei was downstairs sweeping the wooden floors of Tyson's Grandfather's dojo. He had his radio on tuned into Nova 100. 'Left Outside Alone' by Anastacia was playing, and rei had his eyes closed and was singing along to it.  
  
Left broken empty in despair   
  
Wanna breath can't find air   
  
Thought you were sent from up above   
  
But you and me never had love   
  
So much more I have to say   
  
Help me find a way   
  
And I wonder if you know   
  
How it really feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
When it's cold out here   
  
Well maybe you should know   
  
Just how it feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
Rei's voice was deep, and kai felt moved by the emotions in his voice; rei was singing as though he was the one sad and broken, as though rei was singing about his own life.  
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay   
  
I don't feel safe   
  
I need to pray   
  
Why do you play me like a game?   
  
Always someone else to blame   
  
Careless, helpless little man   
  
Someday you might understand   
  
There's not much more to say   
  
But I hope you find a way   
  
Then rei came to a peak, his voice rose above the music of the song, filled with emotions;  
  
Still I wonder if you know   
  
How it really feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
When it's cold out here   
  
Well maybe you should know   
  
Just how it feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay I don't feel safe   
  
I need to pray   
  
Kai was feeling weak; almost every emotion he had ever suppressed was coming back on him, twice the force. Rei's voice was like magic, weaving a spell around him. Then suddenly one emotion came to the top, a very childish one; prankstery.   
  
Kai grinned impishly and crept across the room, it wouldn't have mattered if Ra and Anubis themselves had walked in, rei was completely absorbed in his song. Kai went across to the radio and found the ON/OFF switch. As a break in the song came in, kai waited. Then when the lyrics started again, kai switched the radio off. Suddenly rei was singing loudly, his voice ringing through the whole dojo, filled with sadness, pain, and strength fuelled by anger:  
  
And I wonder if you know   
  
How it really feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
When it's cold out here   
  
Well maybe you should know   
  
Just how it feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay I don't feel safe   
  
I need to- WHAT THE HECK?!?!  
  
Rei seemed to realise he was singing solo and his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was kai, standing next to the radio with his finger still on the off button and the impish smile on his face. "YOU!" rei roared at the top of his lungs "HAVE JUST SINGED YOUR OWN DEATH WISH!!!"   
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny, who had gone running to the dojo at the sound of rei's voice, now jumped aside as kai came running out of the dojo yelling in fear, with a furious white tiger with a broom on his tail. "Get back here hiwitari! You are going to experience true pain!" the other three bladders sweatdropped. "Heh, I guess rei hates anyone seeing him sing" Kenny commented. "How about we go somewhere else. Rei might not catch kai and we don't want to be around when he comes back" max said warningly. "Yeah" the other two agreed. The three not involved with the radio joke locked themselves in Tyson's room and for the next two hours kai hiwitari ran for his life and was beaten to within an inch of death by TBOC.  
  
###%&&(&&$%#$$#%$%&&&&($%$%&  
  
Jouichirou: Okay, that was my first fic! What did you think of it?  
  
Viper: they all thought it was crap  
  
Donkey: {whacks viper over the head} ignore my complete BAKA of a cousin it was great  
  
Henry: the reviews will tell  
  
Jouichirou: hear that? Everybody R&R!! Anyone who does get a driger plushie!  
  
Donkey: the TBOC is The Broom Of Chaos, got it? No wild imagination trips!  
  
All: R&R PLEASE!!! 


	2. Plushie Time!

Alrighty! These are my precious reviewers who all get a driger plushie!!  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high  
  
Anonymous ()  
  
Get it? They get sweet little plushies and you guys don't! If you want one you must feed me with nice reviews for Radio Joke! 


	3. Kevin's Radio Joke Time!

More stupidness from the world of Lupis Dragonis! (The dragon that lives in my mind and thinks up all my crazy ideas)  
  
!!$#$%$&&()&%####$%%&($%#!$#%&  
  
At the same time as kai was getting the shit beaten out of him, over on the other side of the world in France, Oliver polinski was completely unaware that he was the subject of one of Kevin's jokes. The green-haired frenchie was lying on his bed, reading a book while listening to the radio. As it happened, after Anastacia's Left Outside Alone finished, Oliver's favourite song, Invincible by Pat Benetar came on the radio.   
  
This bloody road remains a mystery  
  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
  
What are we waiting for?  
  
Won't anybody help us?  
  
What are we waiting for?  
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible  
  
Kevin, also a little greenette, but this time a monkey neko-jinn, was creeping into the rich French's bedroom. God knows how he got into the royal palace, but he did and was now creeping towards Oliver with a big bowl full of mud, seaweed and egg yolks in his hands.  
  
This shattered dream you cannot justify  
  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
  
What are we running for?  
  
We've got the right to be angry  
  
What are we running for?  
  
When there's nowhere we can run to anymore  
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible  
  
And with the power of conviction  
  
There is no sacrifice  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible  
  
Oliver, still blissfully unaware, heard a small creak of floorboards. And just as he turned around, Kevin threw the bowl.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The queen of France was sitting calmly in the lounge room, reading some of Shakespeare's poetry, when suddenly her son went running past with a disgusting mixture all over him, chasing another boy and yelling "you won't be able to walk when I'm through with you, you damn neko!"  
  
!!!$$##%$&%%%&(&()((&&%#$$#$%#$%$&  
  
Jouichirou: well, there you have it! Another radio joke!  
  
Viper: whoop-de-doo basil!  
  
Donkey: you have been watching too much Austin Powers, my little cuz!  
  
Jouichirou: same deal! You review and you get a sweet little Unicolyon plushie to go with the driger one!   
  
All: R&R!!! 


	4. More Plushies To My Beautiful Reviewers!

Okay, I got more luvly reviews, so some lucky people get plushies!!  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: you got a Driger plushie!  
  
Anonymous: you also got a Driger plushie! Wheeee!  
  
Judin: you get a Unicolyon plushie as well as a Driger plushie, cause you reviewed chappie 3   
  
Kohari: you also get Unicolyon and Driger!  
  
Anonymous: you get a Driger plushie!   
  
I love giving out plushies =) there so cute and it makes people happy (the ones who don't burn them of course [evil glares at Brian]) anyway, the next Radio Joke will be Ian of the Demolition Boys playing a joke on Michel of the All Starz! Until I think up the next chapter, bye bye! 


	5. Ian Does Radio Joke This Time!

Okay new chappie I know I know its been a loooong time but I have school so be patient.   
  
!#$#%$#%$%&%&&&()&&%&$$%#$#$$#%$$&  
  
This is the setting: Michel of the All Starz is walking down the hallway of the all starz's hotel room, bobbing his head in time to the music on his Discman. Steve and eddy are playing gran turismo 2 on the ps2 in the lounge, and Emily is in her room. What no one knows is, ian of the demo boys has snuck in and is hiding in the closet about 6 metres in front of michel at this point. Okay, now to what happens:  
  
Michel started to sing softly to the song on nova100 (can u guys tell that's my fave radio station? If u don't know it that's cause its aired here in Melbourne, Australia, and u can only listen to it over here ).   
  
(numb by linkin park)  
  
I've become so numb   
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tight   
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do   
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
The closet door opened a little and bright green mischievious eyes watched the unsuspecting michel come closer.  
  
Cant you see that your smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Is falling apart  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Michel looked up just as the closet door opened and a small hairy thing leapt out at his face with a giant "rrrroooaaarrr!!" michel proceeded to scream like a girl at the top of his lungs.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
he went racing away from the thing, strait through the first door behind him. Unfortunately for Michel, that was Emily's room, where she was practising her tennis swing.  
  
SMACK  
  
Emily turned around, surprised, as her racquet hit something solid. She saw michel, lying on the floor with swirly eyes like a fainted pokemon, and ian, with a hairy mask beside him (the mask is several sizes too big so it covered most of his tiny body) rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Emily frowned and said "you two, go fool around somewhere else, and michel, you know I said to knock when you want to come in my room. She shut the door with a snap and proceeded to practice her swing again.  
  
!!##$#%$%&&()&%$%#$!  
  
Good? Bad? Crap? R&R and tell me!! 


	6. You Guessed It More Beautiful Plushies!

Reviewers I forgot to send thankyous and plushies to:  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: w00t! Another review! Thankies and a Unicolyon plushie!  
  
Kohari: thankies and a driger and Unicolyon plushie!  
  
Judin: drigsie and uni too!   
  
Skinny-fatdude: (for the last time already! J/k ) drigsie and uni too!) :D  
  
There, plushie time over. Anyone reviewing Ian's radio joke on Michel will get a cute little trygle plushie for their growing collections :D next radio joke: Joseph gets ozuma! 


	7. Joseph Radio Jokes Ozuma!

Go joseph, go joseph, its yo birthday, its yo birthday!!   
  
!##$#%$%&(&)()((&&&%$%#!#$%$%%&  
  
ozuma was sitting cross legged (indian style), meditating in that (OLD STINKY ROTTING) warehouse the saint shields live in. he had recently found an old radio some spoilt kid had probably thrown out and had found a good station. Nova100 they called it. A song came on, and before he knew it he was singing softly to it.  
  
(lyrics for put the needle on it by danni minouge)  
  
Take the bait, bite the line  
  
I got the place, you got the time  
  
I'm lickin' my lips did I make you blush  
  
I'll let you in, the sweat you're in  
  
The temperature is, rising  
  
So hot I may wanna take my clothes off  
  
Ah, ah, ah  
  
He was lost in the music, so he didn't notice joseph creeping along the top of an (OLD STINKY ROTTING) crate, holding an (OLD STINKY ROTTING) dead road-killed possum.   
  
Come inside, you're drippin' desire  
  
Let the music make you rise up  
  
Dirty hands, is what I demand  
  
Let the music make you rise up  
  
Oh put the needle on it  
  
I'll tell you where I want it  
  
C'mon and spin me on it  
  
All my freaks say  
  
Put the needle on it  
  
I'll tell you where I want it  
  
C'mon and spin me on it  
  
All my freaks say  
  
Joseph was now directly above the singing ozuma, and was positioning the (OLD STINKY ROTTING) possum above ozuma's head. I dare you now, to be bad  
  
D'ya want the best you've ever had?  
  
You look so tame boy let me wild you up  
  
Keep the lights, dark and low  
  
I'll keep you up all night until you  
  
Feel it vibrating through your bones  
  
Dirty hands, I demand  
  
Just as a break came in the song, joseph let go of the (OLD STINKY ROTTING) possum's tail. DIRECT HIT!  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
ozuma leapt up and flung the (OLD STINKY ROTTING) possum off his head. It hit the wall with a dull THUD and and fell to the floor. Ozuma spun around to see joseph take off, racing away across the tops of (OLD STINKY ROTTING) crates. "YOU DIE TODAY, IMP!!" ozuma yelled and took off after him, through the (OLD STINKY ROTTING) warehouse.  
  
!!#$#%$%&&()&(&&%&%$#$!#$#$%$  
  
I couldn't help it why on earth would the stupid paintbrush hair choose an OLD STINKY ROTTING warehouse to house his team?!?! Dosent he have any pride!?!? 


	8. More Plushies And Sorry Note!

Ian's radio joke on michel's reviewers:   
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: w00t!! you rule!! I hate michel too and heres a super-cuddly trygle plushie! :)  
  
Joseph's radio joke on ozuma's reviewers:  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: OMG! How many reviews have you sent me now? Um... that'd be ... 5! Luv ya so much keep em coming my friend! A super special edition joseph plushie!  
  
Lady snowblossom: thankies! I think that's very good idea, me will make chapter with that in it for you! Drigsie, uni, trygle and super special joseph!  
  
Sapphire-sword: gary aint big and dumb! Hes just got a food addiction... nevermind cute drigsie uni trygle and joseph!  
  
Ayuka-chan: you dare me? DARE ACCEPTED!! Drigsie uni trygle and joseph!  
  
And someone I forgot and am very very very very very very sorry too:  
  
Black demon wolf  
  
I'm so so so so so so sorry! Drigsie, uni, trygle, joseph and a big hug. Sorry again!  
  
And next chapter, what lady snowblossom suggested: Tyson will nail bryan with a super soaker full of... KETCHUP!! DUN DUN DUN!! [a fat lady scream and a garbage can clangs over as the cat goes MREOW!!] 


	9. Tyson Pranks Bryan With The Supersoaker

This radio joke dedicated to lady snowblossom, thanks for the idea you rule!!  
  
!###$%$%$%&&()(&&$%#!$$#!#R%$#%%%&  
  
bryan was walking down the street. Everyone was avoiding looking at him and all skirted around him. Heck, some fangirls of rei were deathglaring him, but he didn't care. He never cared, boris had always taught them to be emotionless. And they always succeeded.   
  
Anyway, he wasn't listening to anything. He and the other demolition boys had special chips put in their ears, which enabled them to get orders from the abbey no matter how far away they were, even if they were on the other side of the world. After the abbey had been destroyed, ian had done something useful and nicked the machine which communicated with them and switched it off.   
  
Before he left, bryan had felt like something to listen to, so he had put on the radio to his favorite station, nova100.  
  
One way or another   
  
Im gonna find ya  
Im gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way or another   
  
Im gonna win ya  
Im gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way or another   
  
Im gonna see ya  
Im gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya  
One day maybe next week Im gonna meet ya  
Im gonna meet ya Ill meet ya  
  
Tyson was playing a prank. He had max's supersoaker with him, which was filled with tomato ketchup, the new one that was coloured green. (:D im evil!) he had watched bryan for a week, and had found out that everyday bryan would walk past the same spot. So he set up a joke.   
  
I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down   
  
Ill see whos around  
  
One way or another   
  
Im gonna find ya  
Im gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way or another   
  
Im gonna win ya  
Ill get ya Ill get ya  
  
One way or another   
  
Im gonna see ya  
  
Im gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya  
  
One day maybe next week   
  
Im gonna meet ya  
  
Ill meet ya ah  
Bryan was walking along, minding his own business when suddenly Tyson and a supersoaker leapt out in front of him. Tyson wasted no time and sprayed tomato green sauce all over Bryans face, then dropped the gun and ran for his life. Bryan let out a roar of rage and chased him through the bushes he had leapt out of.  
  
[at the Bladebreakers rented house]  
  
rei was hanging out the washing in the back yard when suddenly Tyson leapt over the fence looking frightened and raced off across the yard. A moment later bryan, with tomato green sauce and a murderous expression on his face leapt the fence, clearly chasing Tyson.   
  
Rei, very angry at bryan for putting his in the casualty ward and now for threatening Tyson, snatched up his broom (YAY THE TBOC!!) and brought it down hard over Bryans head.   
  
Bryan fell over, stunned for a moment, then looked up to see rei, very angry and holding a broom in apposition ready to hit him again.  
  
"what are you doing here?!? Get lost if you want to live for your 16th birthday!" (bryan is 15 and his birthday is tomorrow)   
  
bryan was over that fence and back at the demolition boys house before anyone could say "salamalyon"   
  
!!#$#%$%&&%$%#$#!!!!#$$$%$%$%%%&&&&  
  
hey, that's what gets me! Its spelled salamalyon with an 'a' and Johnny says it salamalyon with a 'u'! I mean, if its said that way, why not just spell it salamulyon? Would save a lot of my ranting for one.. :) 


	10. Reviewers Get More Plushies! WHEE!

Chapter 8 reviews:  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: wow 0.0 soon im gonna need a new folder in my hotmail named 'reviews from forfirith' XD  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
Tori-kinamoto: thankies for the suggestion, that is real good and I will put it in a chapter! You get a nice little falborg plushie :)  
  
Kohari: thankies for another review! I hope to get lots of suggestions and make it into one of them fics with like 30 chappies. :) falborg as well!  
  
Lady snowblossom: roflmao! Im glad you liked it! Perfect song and all, ne? XD you get falborg, and ill try to make a pic of brys face for you! XD  
  
Ozuma's mine: is he yours? Well I get joseph then! Heres falborg for you :)  
  
AnimeCrazedGal: sorry to hear your computer broke! Thankies for the review and heres trygle!  
  
Sapphire-sword: hehehe! Someone finally agrees on the salmalyon-salamulyon thing! Heres trygle :)  
  
Hmm, how many reviews have I got for this fic now? Um... 25! W00h00! I love u all!! 


	11. Some Late Reviews

Okies, I now have a total of 30 reviews for this story. 30!?!? You people must love me!   
  
reviews:   
  
Black demon wolf: your welcome! Chappie 11 will be up soon!  
  
Kohari: hmm... Emily will be pranking someone, just not Mariah. She still needs her hair done [evil smirk]  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: wow 0.0 you really ARE on a sugar high with all those smiles!  
  
Ozuma's mine: heh, sorry to hear that! Am I scary? Maybe a little I guess.. XD  
  
Ayuka-chan: don't worry, I just think hes 15 going on 16. he can be whatever age u want, really. You are the author, you have power over them :) and I always check my hotmail, so just review and it will get to me. And another dare well... guess what... I... ACCEPT!! (DUN DUN DUN)   
  
That's all! I will be getting mariams radio joke on soon! Keep tuned and goodnight! 


	12. Mariam Does Pranking On Mariah!

Okies, this one is mariam changes mariahs shampoo for blue hair dye! I cant find a song so it will be just a joke, ok? XD enjoy people!  
  
!###########$%%%%%%%%%&%&&&&&&&&$%##!#!##!#!#!#$#$%#$%$#$%%%%  
  
the white tigers wanted to meet reis new friends so they had invited the saintsheilds over for dinner. Mariah was in the shower, lee and ozuma were going over beybade strategies, Kevin and joseph (hey whered his possum go? XD) were playing spyro 2 on the ps1, dunga and gary were watching them take turns, and who knows where Miriam is right now? That's right! She 'forgot' her red headband and had to go back and get it. Nah, she was really at the local supermarket getting the dye. Joseph hated absolutely HATED pink and had dared Miriam to do this prank.   
  
%$#15 minutes later%$#  
  
Miriam came into the white tigers lounge room with her 'forgotten' headband and a purse over her shoulder. "hey, whats with the bag? You didn't say you needed that" joseph called. "I have a womans needs" Miriam said, glaring at her brother. "and I need to use the bathroom right now, so if youll excuse me" she said, and went stalking out of the room. "geez, talk about pms" Kevin said.  
  
#$in the bathroom#$%   
  
Mariah was in the shower when she heard someone come in. "whos there?!" she demanded. "its just me, I got the monthly thing" Miriam called. "ok then, just wash up if you spill anything or lee will chuck a spastic" "ok" Mariah was too busy thinking about the time lee yelled at her that she didn't notice a hand snake in and snatch her shampoo, replacing it with a different bottle.   
  
Miriam put the bottle in her purse and called, "im done, and theres no spills, ill see you at dinner" "bye" Mariah called back. Mariam went down stairs and sat on the couch to wait.   
  
#$30 minutes later%$#  
  
everyone was seated at the table except Mariah. They heard a door open upstairs and then Mariah came into the kitchen. Everyone burst out laughing. Mariah looked completely as she normally would... except...  
  
HER HAIR IS ELECTRIC BLUE  
  
Mariah frowned and asked "wwhats up with all of you?" "go and look in the mirror!" lee snorted.  
  
Mariah went upstairs. All was quiet then......  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
!###!##$#%$&&()&&$%%#!#$#%$&  
  
MWAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! IM EVIL!! 


	13. Jirachi Plushies! w00h00!

Reviews for chapter 12:   
  
AnimeCrazedGal: one of the funniest pranks ever? Well, thankies very much hm... maybe I will do that... watch out jimmyjim! Since I don't really like galux or shark rash, you can have a jirachi plushie!  
  
Tsunami-chaos: glad you like my story! Maybe I will do a request joke... I'll think about it. Heres jirachi!  
  
Sapphire-sword: you loved the pms thing? Cool :) jirachi for you!  
  
Kohari: I TOTALLY AGREE!! Heres jirachi!  
  
Nessi: Tyson dyeing kais hair pink?!!? OMG that is COMPLETELY evil worse than me! Thankies and heres jirachi!  
  
Ayuka-chan: yes, that ish part one... part two coming soon! Heres jirachi!  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: im not evil? Aww and I wanted to be... whats that? Im hilarious? Yaaaaaay thankies!! Heres jirachi!  
  
Anyone who does not know what jirachi is, go to w w w . p o k e m o n . c o m and click on 'pokedex' check out the ruby & sapphire one, he will be in there. Jirachi is cute, ne? =) okies, next chapter will be Part Two Of Ayuka-chan's Challenge. Stay tuned!  
  
Blue-winged-donkey-rabbit: PS: the pms thing came from school. Theres this guy named Miguel, and he throws a tantrum all the time, so the other day he was yelling at me, so I exploded and went "SHUT YOUR BIG TRAP YOU PMS BOY!!!" and there was complete silence. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to work. Miguel just walked out. Later, my friend sam asked him if he knew what it meant, and he went "no" hehehe me and sam got in trouble for laughing too much!   
  
PPS: we now have 36 reviews for this fic! Keep em coming! 


	14. Kai Pranks Tyson :

Oooookaaaaaaay!! I gots writers block on part two of Ayuka-chan's double dare (so sorry! I always thought 14 not 13 was unlucky, and im stuck on the proper 14th chapter!) , so im just gonna do a random joke that tsunami-chaos suggested . I promise I will have Emily pranking steve up soon!  
  
(PS: this is the day after first chapter, so kai still gots his prankstery attitude :) )  
  
!!##!#$#%$&()((&&%$%#$#$#%  
  
(This is gonna be like fbi style with all the info stuffs)  
  
Time: 8:35am  
  
Place: just outside tyson's room, where the dragon master is still sleeping.  
  
Prank: well, Tyson sleeptalks so when he opens his big trap I pour a whole lotta ice water down there (kai's thought actually XD)  
  
!!#$%##$ inside tysons room!!#$#$  
  
Tyson was lying on his bed in a yellow t-shirt and boxers, snoring his head off as usual. Also as usual, he was dreaming of food. He was a deep sleeper, so he didn't notice kai slip into the bedroom with bucket in one hand, and a smirk on his face.  
  
His dreaming of food caused him to start sleeptalking, or should I say sleepsinging?  
  
(who recognises this song? XD)  
  
A pizza hut, a pizza hut,  
  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut.  
  
A pizza hut, a pizza hut,  
  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut.  
  
McDonalds, McDonalds,  
  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut.  
  
Kai smirk grew wider as Tyson started to sing. 'This is perfect!' he thought. He crept over and positioned the bucket over tyson's mouth, and waited for him to sing again.  
  
!!!##$$%%down stairs where the rest of the Bladebreakers are eating breakfast!!!#$%$  
  
rei was drinking his morning coffee (sounds like old screwball nasty kai, ne?), max was eating over-sugared cereal, and Kenny was making improvements on dragoon. They could hear a faint muttering, but they knew it was only Tyson so they ignored it as best they could.  
  
But what they couldn't ignore was  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
and  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! That will teach you to sleep in!"  
  
rei's eyes hardened. He was still angry at kai for watching him sing, and making him go solo, so he simply yelled "KAI! YOU STOP THAT AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL BE GETTING A BROOM UP YOUR ASS AGAIN!!" (hint hint on chap1 ;D)  
  
kai was out of tyson's bedroom and sitting quietly in his usual seat before anyone could say "dead possum" (go joseph! XD I cant get over that one, I think its my fave)  
  
"kai, what did you do to him?" rei asked sternly. kai looked up at him as a 5 year old would do when they know they've done something wrong. "Tyson was snoring, and everyone else was up, so I thought it was time to wake him up" kai said innocently. (I do NOT know what im thinking my coffee is affecting me weird today)  
  
"and how did you wake him up?" (rei sounds like detective gorren off law&order when he interrogates people) " I dumped a bucket of icy water in his mouth when he started singing in his sleep" kai said, lowering his eyes and staring at his feet. (he sounds like hes 5, ne?)  
  
"do you know why that's wrong?" (w00t! rei gets mother of the year award!) "because its not nice to put water on sleeping people?" "exactly. Now go and apologise to Tyson" "okay!" kai said cheerily and went running off. Rei sighed. He had a feeling kai was now going to do something like dump boiling water on Tyson to make up for the icy water.  
  
!!#$#%%&&(&%#  
  
0o I don't know who I am but I am not me.. I think I made kai act like a chibi 0o I get weirdest author of the year award! [gets up and takes the award, then starts acting like some lady out of hollywood with too much plastic surgery] I'd just like to thank my mum and dad, and my brother, for their support, and all my reviewers for their support. [wipes away a tear] this award means so much to me, im just speechless! HAHAHAHAHH!!! Oh well that's what happens when your girlfriend replaces your regular coffee with some extrastrong Turkish brand [glares at donkey] well, who feels like a nice crimson-gold dranzer plushie? R&R people!!! 


	15. heh the last thankyous for my 48 reviews

[dances around chanting] reviews reviews reviews!! 48 of them! I feel loved anyway, down to business:  
  
tsunami-chaos: I used one of your suggestions last chapter, but im not using the other. That actually happened to me and I felt awfull after it, so im not gonna hurt the cute beybladers :) make sense, ne? heres a dranzer :)  
  
Mikazuki Senshi: lol u reviewed chaps 1 and 7 and ive done 14 now.. that makies me laugh! No offence though, so srry if you are offended ;D I agree! Theres too little fics with the saint shields in them! But then again, not much people like them cause they wear weird clothing and stay in an OLD STINKY ROTTING warehouse [shrugs] I still like them though! Heres a dranzer.  
  
Ozuma's mine: grrr!! [shakes fist at tetra] bugger off and stop annoying me!! And I thought it stood to reason joseph hates pink cause he has green hair and green clashes with pink sooo bad [screws up face] and I just HATE MARIAH!! Is that reason enough? And to ozuma's mine, heres a dranzer plushie :)  
  
Kohari: not much of a pokemon fan? That's ok, not many are, but I love pokemon almost as much as beyblade, so if I cant think of beyblade plushies I'm just gonna put out maybe an entei plushie, ok? Anyway, I DID have an idea last fic [light bulb above head lights up and goes TING] so heres a dranzer plushie  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: woah! Settle down with the smiles, ok? Your gonna kill yourself if you carry on like that XD im more funny than I am evil? Why thank you!heres a dranzer plushie :)  
  
Shakon: hello! Haven't seen you before, so thankies for the review! Heres a dranzer plushie and I will keep going, thankies for the encouragement :)  
  
Ozuma's mine: another one! Thankies :) I'm sure kai was his usual age, I just went kinda mad there :D and I'll update once I figure out what steve is scared of :)  
  
Nessi: kais cute with a chibi attitude? :) I think so too! I read your fic 'What happens when Tyson plays pranks'. Good one rei! W00t I cant review though, cause it says 'there is no server to do this request' X( damn you stupid thingie! Oh well, heres a dranzer plushie anyway  
  
Sapphire sword: whats with the deep fried food song? Its just something my grade 3 teacher taught us ; seriously I cant believe I still remember it... 0o anyway, heres a dranzer plushie!  
  
Kage: you like it? Cool! Heres a dranzer, and I promise ayuka-chan's dare will be up soon :)  
  
Theres a lot of reviews, ne? 48, I cant get over it.. well im enlisting the help of donkey for next chap, so itll be along soon! Byebye people! 


	16. Pt2 Ayukachan's dare, emily pranks steve

Okies, part two of Ayuka-chan's double dare. First one was make mariah get pranked, which ive done. Now for part two, Emily pranks Steve! (I'm running out of ideas for songs someone help me please!)  
  
!!##$#%$%&&()(&(&%$%$#%#!#$#%%%&%&&(  
  
After Michel's little 'accident' involving his face and Emily's racquet, Emily had gone and questioned Ian about it. The little shvibzik [1] had gone and conned her into pranking someone else.  
  
So now she was in the same closet as ian had been, a giant rubber spider in one hand, waiting for steve to come along. Anyone who hasn't picked up the clue or is just dense, steve is afraid of spiders. (spiders? SPIDERS?!?! Where?!!? Keep them away from me!!)  
  
Just as emily's legs were starting to hurt and she was wishing she could walk, steve came walking along. He wasn't really concentrating on anything other than getting to the kitchen right now. Emily crouched down and got ready.  
  
Steve was humming the tune to a song he had heard on nova (w00t again with the nova!) when suddenly a giant, hairy, black spider leapt out of the closet. (spider! [screams like a girl] get it away!)  
  
Steve bellowed and went racing away in the opposite direction to the spider.  
  
Unfortunetly, michel was walking along the hallway too. He had decided he was hungry too, and had followed steve.  
  
Steve, being the big bull he was, smashed michel right over and went racing into the lounge room. Emily stepped out of the closet, scooped up the spider and went over to look at michel. He had swirly eyes like a fainted pokemon again. Emily shrugged and went off to tell ian she had finished the dare.  
  
!!!!##$#$##$$#$#%$$%%$$%$%%$%%$%%%$$%&&%%&%  
  
[1] Shvibzik is Russian for imp :D well, he IS a little imp!  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! I just had to smash up michel agin :) its fun making him get hurt, ne? well, that bashing was for Forfirith :) Okies, anyone for a review? Please R&R and help me with the songs! I'm running out of ideas... anyone who cares, for the first chap I was very bored and I just thought 'I'll make kai prank rei for a bit of fun' and now its turned into a huge fic... hmm how many reviews now? 48? Wow 0.0 I cant believe it... anyway, R&R and tell me songs!  
  
Next chapter: hmm... I think I'll make one of the phykicks get pranked now look out Jimmy Jim!! But who to do the prank? Time to bring out zeo's naughty side!  
  
This chapter, I cant do a beyblade plushie cause trygator and tryhorn are weird and ugly (what?! They are!) so anyone who reviews can request their own plushie! Fun fun :) 


	17. reviews reviews 61 reviews!

Hey people!! I just got back from my vacation, a week long holiday in surfers paradise, queensland Australia! Im nice and relaxed, so anyway down to business:  
  
Mikazuki Senshi: hehehe, glad you like the dranzer plushie!  
  
Shakon: w00t w00t!! another michel basher! You rule shakon! And thankies for the rating aswell :)  
  
Ozuma's Mine: did I not say you can request plushies? If I say something, I mean it, k? heres your flash leopard plushie! :)  
  
Kohari: heres an archangel plushie! I haven't read "The Past Shall Haunt You" (creepy title [shivers]) but ill read it anyway so that I understand a bit about archangel. And to Kaimonetstaska, I put up with her because shes cool and she puts up nice reviews for me, k?  
  
AnimeCrazedGal: two questions? No problem! 1) Trygator is emily's freaky alligator bitbeast 2) tryhorn is steve's freaky bull bitbeast. That clear things up?  
  
Forfirith: hmm.. hey kai? "if its not sugar its plushies" eh? Maybe ill give her sugar AND plushies, we'll see how you like that [winks] oh wait.. Forfirith, you've sent in another 2 reviews so ill just answer them here. Smiles cure depression? Then benear needs some serious smiling to happen! Its ok, I can bash michel anytime :) rei or kai plushie? How about both? And a bag of sugar aswell. Now, off you go and annoy the hell outta kai for me, k? ;)  
  
Nessi: sure thing, heres a wolborg plushie :)  
  
Sapphire sword: w00t another michel basher! We should make a club and think up new ways to get that stupid ego-maniac American.. no offence to the americans out there, im not dissin your country or anything, I just hate michel, k? and heres a flash leopard plushie, just like you asked for sapphire :) and im looking for any type of song, it dosent matter, ill choose one out of the options that would go with the radio joke  
  
Ozumas Mine: [sighs] tetra, didn't I tell you to bugger off? And im answerin Ozumas mine's reviews, not your annoying little comments. And anyway, pink does clash with green. I have proof of it: one Halloween my best friend sam (I call her red nut mostly cause shes got red hair) dressed up in a fluro pink pair of shorts, fluro green shirt and shoes and a fluro pink headband. Believe me, IT CLASHES.  
  
Kori: your bishies ian? That's.. well.. I dunno, I don't like ian that much, but I guess hes ok... your gonna show my fic to all your friends? Wow im gonna be famous! [dramatically pretends to faint]  
  
Well, that's all my reviews.. for now.. people, please please please please please suggest some songs! I need help on this badly.. anyway, people who suggest a song will get my mystery gift [winks] and you have to suggest if you want to find out what it is! Im evil.. mwahaha... aw damn, donkeys kickin me off now.. something about "I want to talk to my friend reiiji" WHATEVER, I would say, but id get my ass kicked, so seeya people! 


End file.
